


sanctuary

by atk_97



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, M/M, implied jingyeom, jaebeom is a perfect example of tsundere, yugyeom is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk_97/pseuds/atk_97
Summary: jaebeom is in heat, and no one had nothing but moral support to offer. or at least that's what it looks like.it's difficult.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, im jaebeom/mark tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	sanctuary

  
jaebeom is in heat, and no one had nothing but moral support to offer. or at least that's what it looks like.

it's difficult.

because jaebeom can't bring himself to ask for help on the group's only available alpha (who also happens to be his best friend among best friends he currently has) and the only person he harbors a lifetime crush with, mark tuan yi-en.

difficult because this is the first time he went past the four-day mark of normal heats and it was morphing to a slow week of neediness and pain.

it's difficult because he doesn't know what to do. jaebeom groans in exhaustion, limbs heavy, eyes hazy. with his breath ragged and humid he delves further on his sheets, ignoring his growing problem by laying on his stomach. the low temperature of the room was not even helping.

a soft knock on the door grounds him for a moment and in comes jinyoung, cautiously entering. the nest was the only isolated room built on their dorm, a safe place for omegas like jaebeom and jinyoung. although the betas are also technically allowed, jinyoung restricted youngjae and bambam to enter, which leaves himself the only one with full access to come and go as he pleases at the moment.

"hyung, are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?" jinyoung placed the tray he was carrying on the bedside table. it was full of food and bottled waters.

jaebeom weakly nods in disapproval, steeling himself that it was an inconvenience and a waste of money. jinyoung sighs, the not-so older omega was too stubborn for his own good (the number one reason why this whole ordeal's difficult).

with one look, jinyoung knows how jaebeom could barely hold himself up. his scent indicates distress and agitation. the younger also noticed aside from jaebeom's needy state, the box of essential things which could help him go through his heat were neatly placed away from his bed, untouched.

"jaebeom-hyung why aren't you using–"

"i can hold it off by - _ugh_ \- sleeping. d-don't worry about me, jinyoungie"

jaebeom sounded hoarse, mainly because of his dry throat and that this had been the first time he used his voice today. soon after, jinyoung swiftly aids him by opening a water bottle and the former accepts it willingly.  
pain shoots up jaebeom's back and lower abdomen and he held his breath for a moment, closing his teary eyes as if it will help. thankfully, he didn't choke on water but he was heaving hot air nonetheless.

"that's it, i'm calling mark-hyung"

"jinyoung, no!"

"then give me a valid reason why i shouldn't?" jinyoung glares, crossing his arms to intimidate the other.

jaebeom gave him a look. as if jinyoung's crazy. "you know why..." he mumbles.

why couldn't he give in? it's not as if having an alpha help an omega in heat meant sex. it's not like that at all. it was only an option and meant for omegas with fated mates.  
and then it clicks.

 _right_.

jaebeom doesn't know this. why? because being im jaebeom meant you don't listen to anyone easily.  


  
looking back, the cat-like omega made it his mission to miss every single health class during middle and high school. adding to that, jaebeom's rebellious phase overlapped with him training for the hobby he fell in love with, b-boying. it was inevitable that a simple fact about scenting would fly over the stubborn omega's pretty thick head and jinyoung wondered why was he realizing this just now.

jinyoung also wondered if their school director gave him a free pass on the subject for being the regional representative and all during dance competitions.

jaebeom turned to using suppressants even before having his first heat, which at the time, was supposedly a precautionary measure but it backfired, causing jaebeom to have his internal omega organs at risk for danger. due to this, his heat only bloomed just a year ago, a little too late to occur than normal.

jinyoung had his first heat when he was fifteen, the average coming of age for omegas. jaebeom had his at twenty-one, currently only his fourth heat.

hoping that his best friend would listen, jinyoung lightly held the other's shoulder to turn him on his back. he's still on his sleep wear, the front visibly soiled as the cotton sticks like second skin, lining jaebeom's unrelenting arousal.

jaebeom felt scandalous and immediately covers himself with the mattress despite his body protesting for moving too quick. 

"what are you doing?!" his naturally brown eyes are dilated, a sign of response to jinyoung's melded scent. naturally, the heat enables his senses more amplified and sensitive, faintly smelling yugyeom's scent on jinyoung. it felt warm and momentarily made jaebeom to yearn for more. he felt envious for a second until he gets a hold of his train of thought.

"listen, hyung, it's not like that at all" jinyoung says.

the older might be in so much pain but at least he's not delirious enough to not be able to have a conversation with. jaebeom's pain threshold probably surpasses any omega jinyoung knows.

"i'm not listening, i won't. nope, never" jaebeom childlishly says, muffled by the sheets but was audible enough for the younger to hear.

"you just need to be scented" he sighs, "an alpha scent helps. let mark-hyung do it for you, please"

jaebeom mulled over it, feigning disinterest. jinyoung sees through him. "if you were present even for a day during health class you'd have known" he convinces. 

"it's actually common sense. i mean, it might be an intimate action but it's not that hard and, i don't know, you might even get a kis–" jaebeom made incoherent noises to stop him from continuing what he was saying. jinyoung made it his mission in life to fluster jaebeom and right now he's on a roll.

meanwhile, just the thought of kissing the prettiest alpha jaebeom has ever known, his omega was yearning. seeking it badly.

discreetly sniffing the air, jinyoung felt bad for sensing the other's sadness. but then an idea crosses over jinyoung, looking back at jabeom "do you want yugyeom instead? i wouldn't mind..."

he does, in fact mind, even in the slightest. but jinyoung would rather share his alpha's scent for jaebeom to feel better.

better than nothing... right..? jinyoung convinces himself.

suddenly alarmed, jaebeom was adamant to refuse jinyoung's suggestion. he has known jinyoung his whole life, and the younger was territorial as hell, possessive even. the offer is so tempting but jaebeom know his limit, he didn't want to deal with a jealous jinyoung –which, to be honest, borderlines to feral especially when yugyeom is involved– not in this century at least.

"jinyoung, i really appreciate the offer with all my heart but i'd rather die than use your alpha. and no offense to yugyeom, he's not my type", he looks jinyoung in the eye. "also he'd probably make fun of me" he admits.

internally, jinyoung was thankful but he didn't dare show it. he fiddled with his phone, "great, i'll call jackson then"

jaebeom groans, "dude, i told you i don't wanna be scented by mated alphas!" he abruptly sat and felt dizzy, hands scrunched on the sheets till his knuckles turn white.

jaebeom was at his limit, feeling his pheromones further amplifying –and his emotions all over the place– he was close to tearing up for real if he weren't before. he sniffs soundly, trying to hold back the sudden shift from worry to misery then back to distress. maybe he should give in.

undeniably, jaebeom's instincts are going haywire nonstop just from the thought of being scented, his omega screaming for an alpha. the _only_ alpha he only wants.

mark-hyung, his mind echoes.

"i want... mark-hyung..." he couldn't help but whisper, looking at the printed cat pattern of his sheets to avoid jinyoung's gaze. a single tear rolls down his left cheek, he rubbed it off with the back of his hand. he was met with silence and jaebeom was confused to why jinyoung wasn't saying anything.

what he didn't know was that jinyoung's recording his plea. "aaand, sent"

"oh god, jinyoung you tricked me!"

"shut up, i'm helping you" jaebeom dives into his pillow and screams. "thank me later, loser" and off jinyoung goes, leaving jaebeom to deal with his own.

his job is done here.

**Author's Note:**

> jaebeom is mark's omega wbk


End file.
